Shihō
|rōmaji = Shihō |also_known_as = Justice |race = Yōkai |gender = Male |hair_color = Purple |eye_color = Purple |status = Alive |occupation = The Justice of the Underworld |allies = Rippō Gyōsei |manga_debut = Chapater 11 (Mentioned) Chapter 27 (Proper) |anime_debut = Episode 5 (Mentioned) Episode 14 (Brief appearance) Episode 15 (Proper) |japvoice = Hiro Shimono |engvoice = Z. Charles Bolton |title1 = N/A |skills = Running }} Shihō ( , lit. Justice) is the Justice of the Underworld, currently residing in the White Sand Prison. He is one of the three most influential figures in the Underworld, alongside Rippō and Gyōsei. Appearance Yōkai form He takes on the form of a large leopard, wearing bracelets on both of his front paws and a gold ring around his tail. He has spots starting from the top of his head down his back and his tail also resembles a lion's tail. He also has a symbol which is also the Justice symbol. Human form He has medium length hair tied with a golden ring accessory in a low ponytail. He has bags under his eyes and usually has a tired look. He also wears two bracelets, one on each wrist. He wears a kimono with a sash, both have spots on it, similar to his yokai form. Underneath his kimono, he wears a black shirt. He also has bandages around his legs. Personality Not much is known about his personality but he is seen to be rather lazy, sleeping for long hours. He is also a vegetarian, however, he often drools when seeing other yōkai. When half-asleep, he will subconsciously chew on tadpoles sent by Gyōsei. He also felt embarrassed when Hanae Ashiya petted him on the head when he was leaving. He is also a kind person as when Hanae dropped his sandal, he ran after him to return it, he also showed concern when Hanae was suffocating from the Gyōsei's aura. Abilities As the Justice of the Underworld, he is in charge of ensuring those who have broken the laws of the Underworld receive proper punishment. Transformation He is able to transform into a human and his yōkai form at will. Enhanced speed When he gave Hanae a ride on his back to the Birdcage, he ran extremely fast that Hanae nearly flew off his back and felt terrified when they arrived at their destination. Relationships Haruitsuki Abeno He has known Haruitsuki since the latter started working for Aoi. When Haruitsuki was younger and working as an employee of the Mononokean, Shihō took him to different places in the Underworld. Hanae Ashiya When Hanae first met Shihō, he thought he was a wild beast that wanted to eat him. He also returned Hanae's sandal when the latter ran away leaving one of his sandals behind, thinking Shihō was going to eat him. After calming down, Hanae helped him find his gold tail ring accessory. He also gave Hanae a ride to the Birdcage and Hanae petted him on the head as thanks when the latter was leaving, making Shihō feel embarrassed. He showed concern when Hanae was suffocating from the Executive's aura. He kept Hanae company when Haruitsuki and Rippō went in search of Gyōsei's favourite food. He didn't let Hanae get off his back as it was his responsibility to escort the latter in the Underworld. Once when Hanae and Shihō got lost in the forest, Hanae received help from the previous yōkai clients of the Mononokean. Shihō commented that Hanae is similar to Aoi as Hanae was surrounded by yōkai without using his influence. Gyōsei They seem to be on good terms, being able to have casual conversations. Shihō has asked Gyōsei to come over at times, only to be rejected as Gyōsei always claims he is busy. Trivia *Shihō tends to “slur” the ends of his sentences. *He always goes at his own pace and dislikes it when his pace is disturbed. *He drools when his appetite gets the better of him. *As a former carnivore, he likes meat. Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Male